


Fallen Avenger: Spider-man

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Gore, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Earth-MCU-6074Venom as we know it is gone. Peter as we know him is gone.Everything he worked for, everything he sacrificed and fought for is gone.--Suddenly, there was a hissing sound from behind the TV, and upon inspection, there was a mass, an inky black mass taking the shape of a man.Peter tossed his Avengers communication device towards May. “Get in the kitchen and call Mr. Stark. Tell him ‘he’s here’.”May looked between the two of them, then backed into the kitchen. “Be careful.”“Right.” With that, Venom and Spiderman began fighting in the living room, the later unaware to the plan and the Captain watching from the building over.You probably have to read the other work in this series to get it completely...? Sorry...?





	Fallen Avenger: Spider-man

New York City,10:42 pm, EST

  
Venom crawled away from the man with the weapon. It hurt him.

  
It hurt them.

  
The man was familiar, yet so different from the version of this man that Venom or Eddie had ever seen. This one, for starters, had longer hair than their version of the man. He also had a beard. This one had forgone the usual patriotic colors of his uniform for black deflective armor. In his hands was no a shield, instead there was a sonic disruptor, one of the only things capable of hurting them.

  
“You’re—“ Eddie spoke for them, able to verbalize their disbelief. “You’re Captain America. Why…? Why me?”

  
The Captain – the wrong one, this one isn’t theirs – fired the disruptor again, causing them to scream in pain.

  
“That’s rather simple, friend.” This pretend-Captain, this wrong-Captain, laughed. “I’m not from this universe, I’m from a different one. I have seen what happens to the multiverse, and I can stop it. I just need the symbiote.” The Captain fired the disruptor yet again.

  
“No! He’s mine!” They yelled of each other, voices splitting, throats growing more painful and dry.

  
“But he isn’t. How about this –“ the Captain stopped firing the disruptor and lowered himself to crouch near Venom’s now-shifting face. “Eddie gets to live if you get in this container, Venom.” The Laughing Captain produced a large class container from his duffle bag, taking its lid off. “If you don’t, well, both of you die. I’d make my decision quickly if I were you.” With that, the Captain, again laughing at the misery, fired the disruptor.

  
In a desperate decision, Venom fled his host’s body and crawled into the container. The pain stopped, the lid was locked, and the disruptor silenced. Again Eddie looked up at the Captain. “Why?”

  
“I have plans, Eddie. And none of them involve you.” Evidently, the Captain lied. He took out a gun and shot through Eddie’s head. Venom hissed and snarled within the container, but was unable to break through. “Oh relax, you ink demon. You don’t need that guy any more. I have just the kid in mind.”

  
\--

  
New York City, 11:30 pm, EST

  
Spiderman swung through the city, unaware of what had happened the hour before. He was aware, however, of what Tony was telling him through Karen’s communication system.

  
“The portal-wormhole thing opened up two hours ago and SHIELD said that someone came through, but they don’t know who it is. We don’t know what they want or if it can be negotiated, or if we have to fight them and what they are capable of. Go check in with your aunt, but then come right back to the tower, alright?” Tony seemed a bit frantic, as if scrambling to figure out who it was, which Peter knew he was likely doing.

  
“Alright, Mr. Stark. Also, I’m pretty sure Aunt May made some cookies, would you like me to bring those?” Peter asked, mind going a million miles a minute.

  
Stark huffed a chuckle. “Sure, underoos. That might actually make this whole weird thing worth it, getting those cookies. Remember: be careful.”

  
“I got it, Mr. Stark. Go home then go to the Tower. I’ll be fine. See you later.” With that, Peter swung ever-closer to his home, swinging carefully into his apartment’s window. He dropped to the floor and saw his aunt in front of the TV in the living room, obviously having waited for him there.

  
“Hi, Aunt May!” He greeted, startling her a bit.

  
She turned around and hugged him tightly, patting his head a bit. “Damnit Peter, warn me a bit next time. Now come on, I have cookies on the table.”

  
“Wait, Aunt May.” Peter stopped her from dragging her to the kitchen part of the apartment. “I got called in. I need to go to the Tower.”

  
“What? What happened? Do you want to bring my cookies?” Suddenly, there was a hissing sound from behind the TV, and upon inspection, there was a mass, an inky black mass taking the shape of a man.

  
Peter tossed his Avengers communication device towards May. “Get in the kitchen and call Mr. Stark. Tell him ‘he’s here’.”  
May looked between the two of them, then backed into the kitchen. “Be careful.”

  
“Right.” With that, Venom and Spiderman began fighting in the living room, the later unaware to the plan and the Captain watching from the building over.

  
\--

  
New York City, 12:00 am, EST

  
Tony Stark was at his mentee’s apartment. Or, more specifically, the front door. When he had received a slightly-panicked and cut-off call from May on Peter’s communicator, he knew something was wrong. Well, more wrong than their usual adventures. With Widow and Hawkeye backing him up, he opened the door and was frozen midstep.

  
The apartment seemed covered in blood, from the ceiling to the cookies on the table. Cautiously, the three walked deeper into the apartment, until they found themselves at the entrance to the living room. May’s body lay at their feet, a bite clearly taken out of her torso. Blood and some black liquid covered the room, and in the center, near the broken and static-filled TV was the slack and kneeling Peter Parker, whose eyes were closed and seemingly unaware of their presence.

  
Tony got closer to the boy, shaking his shoulder a bit. “Kid? Kid are you hurt? If you can hear me, we’re going to get you to the Tower, ok?”

  
Peter opened his eyes, but they were all wrong. They were soulless and too icy. Too unlike Peter. “She’s dead.”

  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Tony lifted the boy up and noted that he actually seemed to weigh more than usual. “We’ll find who did this, I promise. But right now, we need to get you medical attention.” The four people left the building, most of them unaware of the Captain’s still-watching eyes.

  
\--

  
Avenger’s Tower, 12:45 am, EST

  
There was a substance in Peter’s bloodstream, Bruce could see. The analysis, having already been run five times, was correct in that result. But he, nor Tony nor Strange, knew what it was. Nor had they any clue as to what the portal-man wanted, or why they took a bite out of May, but they knew now that he was more dangerous than they predicted.

  
While discussing the results, the three scientists heard the alarms go off somewhere in the weaponry. They raced over, dreading what they might see. They were still unprepared for the sight. Peter stood there, holding the soul stone, looking into its glow.

  
“Peter!” Tony called. “Peter, put the stone down. You’re not yourself right now.”

  
“You’re right.” Peter replied, voice cold and icy, like his eyes. “I’m not myself.” He turned towards them, an inky mass covering him, making him taller and stronger. “We are Venom.”

  
Suddenly, surprising all but one of the people in the room, a portal opened, revealing a laughing Captain Rogers, black armor and duffle bag of weapons in hand, his space stone glowing from its spot on his neck, having been made a necklace.

  
“As much as the irony of the mentee killing the mentor would be hilarious, we have to go.” The False Captain laughed. “We have what we came here for, let’s get going.” The two not-Avengers went through the portal, not without Tony trying and failing to follow them.

  
Suddenly, orange people appeared, across times and death, people showed up, all an orange glow. They seemed confused, shouting out the day they died or will be born, their confusion at having been hear, of why they are here.

  
“Alright folks, here’s the plan: we get the soul stone, beat the shit out of that scruffy-looking nerfherder, then we cure Peter’s venom shit.” Tony turned angrily towards the others. He had fire in his that seemed matched only by the determination in his eye. “And let’s get these ghosts out of my fucking tower.


End file.
